Padawan Stories
by Demonic Chaos
Summary: The adventures (and mis-adventures) of a Jedi Master and her padawan.
1. Of Chases and Lunch

The Disclaimer Poem There's something I currently rue And I know it will always be true It's the saddest thing I don't own Gundam Wing And hopefully neither do you.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I don't own this poem, CD does. And this story has absolutely nothing to do with Gundam Wing. I liked this poem, and CD let me use it. I also don't own Star Wars. Instead, it belongs to George Lucas. I envy him. I do own Pandora. But not Zizziana, she belongs to my friend who is known only as Avilina. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small dark shadow stood framed in the doorway. Looking around, it saw no one. 'Perfect,' was the only thought on it's mind. Quietly, it flipped off the light. Before the figure stood a computer, which had exactly what it needed. Slowly, it reached the controls. The light flicked on. "Padawan?"  
  
Pandora whirled around, spotting Zizziana standing in the doorway. "Yes Jedi Master?", she responded weakly, hoping she wouldn't be caught.  
  
"What are you doing?", came the reply.  
  
"Nothing." Pan stretched the syllables, making the word sound anything but innocent.  
  
"Have you done your lessons?" Pan moved away from the computer, deciding that it was safer, if not more comfortable to recline on Zizzy's bed while being interrogated. "Well?" Pan glanced at her Master's face. Zizziana looked like she'd forgive her padawan if she said no, but her Master's looks were deceiving.  
  
"Not exactly.", Pandora answered, not risking a second glance at Zizzy.  
  
"Not exactly? You know your lessons are important, right?" There was a pause before Pandora replied slowly. "Yes."  
  
Zizzy sat on the bed. "So are you going to do them?" A mischievous look passed over the padawan's face before disappearing as quickly as it had come.  
  
"Maybe." She once again prolonged the syllables of the word, causing Zizzy to look over with interest.  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Yes, maybe," Pan stated, the mischievous look having made a reappearance as she played with her braid. Without warning, Zizzy tackled her padawan, giving Pan little time to react. Pan soon found herself on her back, with Zizzy's hands positioned on her shoulders. Pan looked up to meet her Master's gaze. For a long moment, amber and emerald eyes remained locked until Pan broke the silence. "Zizzy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're on my foot."  
  
"Deal with it." The silence resumed for a moment longer before Zizzy spoke. "Now that I have your attention, will you do your lessons?"  
  
Pan remained silent, and continued to stare. Then she smiled and said quite simply, "Only if you can catch me." With that, she wriggled out of her Master's grasp, leaped off the bed, and sprinted down the hall, barely avoiding a collision with the door. Zizzy sighed, and followed her padawan out the door of her room, and down the hall.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/  
  
Zizzy had chased her padawan halfway down the mile long hallway before a quiet voice interrupted the chase.  
  
"Nightstar, DarkCloud." This utterance would have gone unnoticed, had it not reverberated (A/N: I like that word. ^^) around the space. The speaker was none other than Yoda himself, floating about eye-level with the two Jedi. Emerald and amber eyes looked at the green skinned Council member expectantly. "Needed now, you are not." The two forms opposite him relaxed. "Go now, you may." Having delivered his message, he floated away.  
  
Pan blinked, remarking, "What was the point of that?"  
  
"I have no idea," her Master replied. Pan looked up at Zizzy, realizing that she was within arms reach, and raced down the hall, forcing Zizzy to follow. "I should drop you back on Korbin." Zizziana's voice carried down the hall. Pan turned around, now walking backwards.  
  
"You wouldn't." She had slowed to a fast walk, and her Master had sped up to jog.  
  
"I would." The serious tone in Zizzy's voice made her stop and think. She (A/N: 'She' means Pan. And a note on Korbin, it will all be explained later.) didn't ever want to go back. Now Zizzy was only inches from Pan She whispered in her padawan's ear, "I was only joking."  
  
Pan jumped, she hadn't been expecting that. Seconds later, these words finally soaked in, and she sprang to life, moving out of her Master's reach, and running down the hall. She paused, turning around to yell back, "Lunch is in five minutes. If we hurry, we can get everything." That having been said, she continued her journey down the long hallway.  
  
"You'd think we never feed her, the way she acts around food," Zizzy commented to herself, watching the girl as she raced down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: So there's the first chapter of the story that I've FINALLY posted on FF.Net! Joining us in this A/N is my friend, editor, and fellow authoress, C.D., also known as Chaotic Demon.  
  
CD: Coincidentally, I also came up with her pen name! Chaotic Demon. Demonic Chaos. Anyone get it? *crickets chirping* Anyone? Anyone at all? *still more crickets chirping* Okay then. Maybe not!  
  
DC: Meanwhile, you're editing this and freaking out over your grammar on an IM message.  
  
CD: Shut up! Anyway, I'm also reading volume 11 of Love Hina, so HA!  
  
DC: *sweat drops* Rrrriiiiiggggghhhhhttttttt...  
  
CD: Anyways-es-es-es..*does Porky Pig impression* Th-th-th-that's all, folks! 


	2. Of Nicknames and Blenders

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars, don't own Zizziana, don't own the word 'Huzzah'. Just Pandora and my indigo (not navy, not cobalt, INDIGO) (((A/N: Don't own that quote either.)) notebook. Excuse the insanity; it's been a long night. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A ½ hour later found Zizziana and Pandora in the large Temple kitchen, washing dishes and various appliances.  
  
"I swear, my spoon slipped! I wasn't aiming for you! Besides, the stuff they gave us today wasn't even edible! Believe me, I, of all people, know what's edible, and that mush was beyond edible! I wouldn't feed it to my worst enemies!"  
  
Pan talked while she rinsed and dried dishes, as Zizzy, who was standing to the left of her padawan, scrubbed them before handing them off to her charge. The reason for this was simple: Pan had started a food fight, whether she had meant to or not. When everything was said and done, Master and padawan had been given 'dish duty', which consisted of the dishes from First lunch, as well as the appliances used to make the meal.  
  
"Zizzy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You got whipped cream in my hair."  
  
"So? You got whipped cream in mine."  
  
There was a pause, as Pan grinned. "That was my revenge."  
  
Zizzy handed her padawan a cutting board. "You gotta admit though, I gotcha good."  
  
"Yeah, but I got my revenge, and that's what counts." Pan dried the last piece of a disassembled blender and set it on the counter, where it joined a collection of pieces and parts.  
  
"Now, how do we put it back together?"  
  
//\//\\//\\//\/\\//\\/\/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\//\//\//\// \\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
After several attempts to assemble the three blenders, Pandora finally got the parts to fit together. As the padawan twisted the top to the right, there was an audible click, signifying that the machine had been put back together properly.  
  
"Look! See? I did it!" she exclaimed happily, turning around triumphantly to display the completed blender to her Master.  
  
"Took you long enough." Zizziana's voice had taken on a frustrated tone, the cause being the blender in front of her. As Pan would have termed it, the blender 'didn't like Zizzy right now.' Pan smiled slightly.  
  
"Patience, Master." Reaching over, the padawan gave the pitcher a ½ twist to the left. At the sound of the click, Pan grinned. "Mission complete."  
  
//\//\\//\\//\/\\//\\/\/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\//\//\//\// \\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
After lessons, Pan and Zizzy returned to Zizzy's quarters. In a burst of inspiration, Zizzy gave her padawan the nickname of D.C. The letters were a shortening of Pandora's surname, DarkCloud. Pan thought this over. "D.C. .," she said quietly, trying out the sound. "I like it." Looking up at her Master, she smiled. "Thanks Zizz."  
  
"Zizz?" Her Master looked confused.  
  
"Yeah, Zizz. You shortened my name, so I returned the favor."  
  
Zizzy blinked, then grinned. "You are one strange padawan."  
  
"Yeah? Well look who I've got for a Master."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Another chapter finished. Huzzah. I'm having too much fun writing this. ^^ Pan's origins should be explained next chapter. That is, when I type it.  
  
CD: *poof-appears* Hello! And welcome back to another exciting episode of 'CD's Commentary'.  
  
DC: Hey! What's up with the B- you gave me on my grammar for this chapter?!?!  
  
CD: Well, what was I supposed to do?! You had one word every other line!  
  
DC: Did not!  
  
CD: Whatever! Anyway, DC and I have the same school schedule this year. Biology, geometry, history, English, Spanish, study hall, and then chorus.. Wait a minute! Why am I talking about school?!?!  
  
DC: Probably 'cause you're writing this in study hall.  
  
CD: Oh, yeah! Anyway, if any of you readers out there are fans of LotR, Inuyasha, Fushigi Yugi, GW, or. any other anime series that I might have included in one of my crossover fics, such as the 'Anime Karaoke Bar', please go read my work! It would make me oh so happyful.  
  
DC: Speaking of GW fics.  
  
CD: I know! 


	3. Of Missions and Origins

A/N: Hey all. D.C. finally made it to the 3rd chapter. Huzzah! Amazing isn't it? Now all I have to do is think up the next chapter. Believe me, this isn't easy. Oh well, as long as I can please my readers...

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars, or Zizziana. They belong to their respective owners.

Pan scrambled down the corridor. Racing into Zizzy's quarters, she hurriedly pushed the button that would close the door. Breathing hard, she collapsed against the now closed door. Unknown to D.C., her Master sat in a corner, reading a magazine. A rustling of pages announced her presence, and Pan turned. Zizzy lowered it so that her amber eyes showed over the tops of the pages.

"An explanation would be helpful."

"Dan and Tori," Pan stated, trying to catch her breath.

Zizzy made a muffled noise of understanding. Dan and Tori were the younger children of an Ambassador who resided with his family in the Temple. Both children made a point of bothering Pan, to avenge their older brother Philip. When Pan had first arrived, Philip had decided to 'welcome' her to the Temple. His version of welcoming was to shower the newcomer with blows. She had acted purely in self-defense, but had still managed to beat him pretty badly. Philip was now immobile with a broken arm, leg, and several fractured ribs. He also refused to show his face, to his embarrassment, it was still dark purple with a few large bruises. Since then however, the younger siblings had harassed Pan every chance they got. D.C. now spent her free time in either her own quarters or in Zizzy's. Pan returned her thoughts to the present. She moved onto the bed, sitting for a few moments, then laying down entirely. She rolled on to her side, resting there for a moment, then rolling over to her other side. She continued this venting of restless energy, until Zizzy chose to comment.

"Oh, go take a walk already!"

Pan obeyed, slipping off the bed and walking headlong into the nearby open closet. Squeezing behind the folds of clothing, the padawan leaned against the back wall, calmly waiting as the latch un-clicked, and the wall tilted back. It landed on the concrete floor with a muffled crash, forming a ramp. The mechanic tinkering in the corner hadn't heard Pan's arrival, as there were often objects making crashing, thumping, and booming sounds.

"Electra? You here?"

It was a silly question to ask, as the mechanic was always present in her workshop.

"Anything new in the Temple?" Electra turned around, wiping her hands on her oil-splattered overalls, a wrench somehow still in hand.

"Dan and Tori, that's about it," D.C. replied glumly.

"Ah."

Pan looked around. Electra had several repairs stacked in a corner. The padawan noted that they had yet to be started on.

"Neglecting your duties again?" She commented quietly.

"Nay, just slowing the Ambassador's order is all." Pan smiled. Apparently, Electra had heard, and was on her side after all. Saying her goodbyes, she returned to her Master's quarters.

Mace Windu stalked down the halls. Turning the corner, he rapped on the closest door. Inside, Pan had re-emerged from the closet, and had just sat down, remarking, "Someone's here."

Zizzy paused, "Ah, Master Windu." The knock was heard, and she rose to open the door.

"Master Windu." Zizzy greeted him with a polite, but detached air.

"Mistress Nightstar." He returning the greeting, he continued, "I am here regarding your padawan."

Pan stiffened, watching her Master's face. Zizziana showed no emotion.

The Jedi Master continued, "She's in no trouble, but we, the Council wish to speak with her."

Zizzy nodded. "Pandora, go with Master Windu." Pan got up obediently, and followed Master Windu out of the room and down the halls to the Council chamber. The Jedi Master led her in, and then took his seat next to Master Yoda, leaving her to stand alone in the middle of the floor. After a moment, Yoda spoke.

"Pandora DarkCloud, on a mission you will go, the Council has decided."

Pan nodded, finding her voice. "Where will I be going Masters?"

This time, Master Windu answered. "Korbin. I believe you are familiar with that planet?"

"Yes I am sir. I was born there." Pan stated, her voice faltering slightly.

"Good. You will leave in the morning."

Pan nodded, giving a slight bow, then left the circular room.

"Sense something I do, in that one." Master Yoda said quietly to himself.

Pan entered her quarters, several minutes later. She walked to the closet, opening it and pulled out her bags. She carried them into the main part of her room, dropping them on the floor. Hearing the noise, Zizzy poked her head in.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just packing for a mission." Pan said, trying to sound normal.

"Am I going?" Her Jedi Master asked.

"I...don't know." The padawan answered haltingly.

"Ah."

They lapsed into silence. Pan continued tugging open the drawers of her dresser, pulling out articles of clothing. Finally, Zizzy broke the silence.

"Where to?"

"Korbin."

"Oh. _That_ place."

"What wrong with it?" Pan asked, her voice rising in defense.

"Nothing, it's just-"

"Just what?" The padawan interjected. "Rotten to the core? No one good comes out of there?" Within moments, Pan had ceased to make sense, her voice rising with her anger. "Well what about me? I'm not so bad am I?" Pandora looked up from her bag, where until recently, she had been shoving clothes. Tears had formed behind her eyes, but she blinked them back. She returned to her packing, re-folding the garments she had stuffed into her suitcase. When she looked up again, Zizziana was gone.

Zizzy returned to her room, trying to figure out what had happened. She had said something out loud that she hadn't exactly meant to, which had made her already edgy padawan explode. Zizzy had only let that comment slip because she was worried. Sighing, she let it go, for now at anyway. Later, when D.C. had calmed down, she would make amends. A tugging came at the back of her mind. She acknowledged it, and learned that the Council wished to speak with her. She left, walking down the halls until she reached the circular Council room.

Upon entering, she was greeted by a familiar voice. "Mistress Nightstar."

"Master Yoda," She replied, bowing. "You summoned me?"

"Accompany your padawan, you will." Zizziana nodded.

Master Windu followed up. "However you are to remain on Korbin only as emergency help. She is to do this alone." She nodded again in understanding.

"You are dismissed." Master Windu said. Zizziana bowed, and then left the room.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Thank the Goddess. Joining us again, is my once editor, now beta reader. (I downgraded her.)

CD: sticks tongue out Thanks a lot! I feel appreciated! sigh Anyway... YAY!!!! I'm finally in the fic!!! Electra the Fix-it girl!!! L8er

DC: Uh...yeah. Later!

Note: Since it's a bit confusing, I'll explain the titles thing. Pandora thinks of Zizziana as her 'Jedi Master', however Zizzy's actual title is 'Jedi Mistress'. And since this story's focus is Pan, all references to Zizz, except those in direct speech will be 'Master'. Understand? Good.


End file.
